


The Strange Englishwoman

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Lilith discuss Bela over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Englishwoman

"He is close with the strange Englishwoman?”

“No, you misunderstand him. He respects her talents; he is attracted to her sexually. He doesn’t _like_ her.”

“It’s a shame; her contract is coming up even sooner than his. They could have shared a corner of Hell together.”

The two demons sat across from each other, both sipping coffee. The threat of the Pit lingered in the air. If Ruby didn’t get her job done, it would be her that spent eternity in a corner of Hell. Lilith would make sure of that.

“Cake?” Lilith offered.

“Thank you.” Ruby didn’t dare refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
